wackylandfandomcom-20200215-history
Relationships
Like any series, there are romantic shiptatsic relationsips afoot. Wackyland is no exception depite how crazy it is. Daren Soule + Minawa Jones One of the first canon couples of Wackyland was the relationship between Daren and Minawa. The two met on a island simply called the Capital of Melodies and Gears, although it was initally bumpy the two of them fell in love. This relationship did not go over well in the eyes of parents, Minawa's afraid that her powers could be exposed and bring danger to the family and Daren's father harbored an intense dislike for lower class families, which Minawa was. The two continued to meet in secretsy and they desided to run away to Wackyland to be free of fears and to be happy together. Unfortunetly Daren was injured and hsopitalized after the Cheesecake incident, Minawa became a ghost some time after becoming a Mahou Shojo and in the events of Anti-Wackyland they died young but married in heaven. Dean + Sheryl Nolen It seemes somthing is there. Whatever the hell that may be. Tink has observed despite the fact that Sheryl can not properly express or even understand her's and other's emotions, despite this she has made it clear that she has a crush on Dean. Constantly feeling flustered and case, at her 'birthday party' on the ship and protective around him. The accidental hug boob in the fair grounds of Kraken city he gave/recived when trying to cheer her up did not help. After the events of QfB and she and Cherharlotte became friends she told her that she had a crush on Dean. Once Candy Zombies occured Riku had kidnapped her and forced the information out of her, despite already knowing it. And to the end of CZ she was saying her goodbye to the others but when it came to saying her goodbyes to Ghost and her denizens and she was competely nervious, as she planned to tell Dean face to face how she felt and once she laid eyes on him she chickened out and ran away. Dean on the other hand, we are left with very little clues for how he feels for her seeing how disasterious their first and second meeting and went. actully got mad at someone and that someone being her and she likes to poke his buttons for attention, this has seemed to stop all together althoug. Maybe, at this point in time, he is smpatetic and understanding of her. In CZ he was confronted by Riku and even Charlotte, about how Sheryl felt for him, both times he was unable to answer and was left a blushing mess. In the time between Candy Zombie and Genderbend Ghost has reported that Dean was rather upset that she left on her quest, in tears he confessed that he was deeply worried about Sheryl and not even his favorite meal could make him feel better, infact it tasted dull and off. Only time may tell where this will go. Petal Caecitas + Charlotte Anderson Its obvious to everyone but Charlotte that Petal has a huge crush on her. The two of them have gone on a date, althoug she had no idea what it was meer seconds before being asked out. Charlotte has no grasp on what a girlfriend and boyfriend are. Petal once flipped his shit over her handing out with Alpha so much, for some reason assuming he was stealing her. But by the time Candy Zombies roll in Charlotte realizes Petal has a crush on her and shes okay with that for she even likes him too. She seems to dislike Gloria clinging to him and gets all huffy and protective about Petal with her around. Peter Pan + Minawa Jones Although it was not a mutual love, Pan loved Minawa. She had no idea and if she did she really wouldnt give a fuck, as she was completely dedicted to Daren. Riku Hatchet + Sheryl Nolen + Ghost Riku obviously has the flaming HOTS for Ghost. I mean DAYUM. She really dislikes him, mainly since the second he saw her he began to touch her hair and compared her to a china dall, even kissed her cheek. Even after the asskicking he recived he really seems to be too emamored to give her up. This turns out to be the cause of Sheryl breaking up with him in his proper timeline, in that timeline the two were deeply in love and shared many secrets with eachother, they were even rather intimate with eachother. But she one days left him in favor of Dean, which made Riku go mad and reverse time to ruin Sheryl's life and then he began to stalk Ghost and look up info on her since she housed the boy that took Sheryl from him and he then became obsessed with her. Froyd Bild + Kathy Robinson When on the Island of Air People Petal took a wif of a flower and got high and saw a haluisnation he has dubbed 'Camping'. This drug trip was about ten seconds but the trip he saw lasted about three days. It was about some kids going camping and being suck in the middle of a war and shit or something like that. Two of the teens Petal was adventuring with was a snarky boy named Froyd and a girl named Kathy that acted up for Froyd's attention. Kathy's affections for him were fairly obvious to everyone and Froyd didn't really care for them at first or showed signs of it until he was possesed and kidnapped her to the kingdom of darkness. The two of them had to work together and he supported her when she had a mental break down of sorts, she returned the favor in the kingdom of light when he needed comfort. Reluctantly he admited he liked her, despite her esentric ways, although he never said it to her face. Silver Hikaru + Khrisi Slade Two characters from the prequel of sorts known as The Starlit Alliance, the story started about the same time as the time Petal left on his quest of the perfect grapefruit which lead up to the discovery of Wackyland. Suess was debaiting if humans should continue to exist in his universe and planned on destoying him when Dilaria and a few other gods objected. She presented the wager that if humans could produce true love with aliens despite their diffrences in three years, this will prove the humans have hope. If not Dilaria will lose her rights to be a goddess and the human species would be destoryed with her along with them. Khrisi was chosen to be paired with Silver and over time and many struggles (physically and emotional) the two fell in love. One day she went out to visit her grandmother's grave as she does everyday on the annaversry while dressing in white and a case of wrong place and wrong time occures as she is confused for the enemy of the Smashers, the assult made her lose all feeling in her legs and became a parapalegic. Shortly after that Silver took care of her, this accident brough them closer to the point the began to date and the final date of the wager came. Although Khrisi was of alien and human blood there were still enough alien-human couples to save the human race. Years later Silver proposed to Khrisi durring the events of Quest for Ballz Green Oak + Megan Robbin Green and Silver came to Kraken city at the same time and he was paired up with the esentric alien obsessed reacearcher, Megan. They most often bicker but somehow ad yet mannage to get along well. Both are protective while also laid back about their younger friends Silver and Khrisi. Maybe the moment the two came to a realization of liking eachother was when they got lost in Kraken City's Crystal Cove. Megan intially freaked out and it was Green that calmed her down since he was experienced with situations as such when he was on his world, travling as a trainer. Although lost, the two of them mannaged to have fun and were found by Mr. Mary some time later. After the trial the two of them went back to Green's homeworld to both become researchers. Jeffrey + Stocking Anarchy Not much is known about Jeffery, other than the fact he looks pretty gross. However, because of Stocking's strange ideals of the perfect man, he became her recent boyfriend, As Lucas described him, he was "That large science nerd from the university with the pimple-covered face." he was beaten half to death by Guy after he called him a muscled idiot, and it is unknown if the two kept dating. Lucas Willows + Piko Utatane Niklas Johansen + Chloe Marriott From the prequel (of sorts) Starlit Alliance, Chloe was a black haired girl who tries to act classy and mature, and was pulled into the huge mess when the crystal of the personification of Norway from Hetalia popped up. Initially, She would try to talk to him, but it would usually end uncomfortably. It is assumed they eventually fell in love and she went back to the Hetalia-verse with him, now able to live until the country of Norway no longer exists. Skye + Brittney Freeman Kane Lordmon + Hellana Sarlon Johnny Lordmon + Fio Category:Shipping